Thank You
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER] Kau yang telah mengajariku apa arti kehidupan didunia ini. Kau yang telah mengajariku arti cinta sejati. Dan kau yang mengajariku apa itu sebuah pengorbanan. HunBaek slight BaekYeri. Yaoi. Typo. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"YA TUHAN! BAEKHYUN!" seorang wanita paruh baya memekik keras saat mendapati tubuh anaknya yang tergantung didepan ranjang tidurnya. Dengan panik dia menghampiri tubuh anaknya dan langsung melepas tali yang mengikat dileher anaknya dan segera dia peluk tubuh dingin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun? Bangun sayang!" dengan sedikit kasar di menepuk pipi pucat anaknya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Mengecek nadinya. "YUNHO! CEPAT BAWA BAEKHYUN KE RUMAH SAKIT!" dan kedua orang tua itu langsung membopong tubuh anaknya dengan panik.

**.**

**THANK YOU **

**HunBaek slight BaekYeri**

**YAOI/Angst/Romance/Typo**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap langit langit berwarna putih diatasnya. Mata sipitnya bergulir menatap malas tangannya yang terpasang selang infus. Dengan nafas yang berat dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Arrgghh kenapa aku tidak dibiarkan mati saja?" dia menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan malas dia menatap wanita didepannya. "Untuk apa _eomma_ datang? Bukankah e_omma_ tidak peduli kepadaku?"

"Astaga Baekhyun. Kau anakku. Jangan berkata seperti itu. tentu aku peduli terhadapmu," Boa mendekatkan dirinya keranjang rawat Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mempedulikan aku! Kau dan suamimu selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian! Kalian tidak pernah memiliki waktu untukku! Aku membenci kalian!" Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan kakinya. Pundak kecilnya naik-turun seirama dengan isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Boa mendekati anaknya lalu memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya. "Maafkan _eomma_ sayang._ Eomma _janji, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. _Eomma _akan memberikan waktu _eomma_ lebih banyak kepadamu. Maafkan _eomma_," dengan sayang dia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya.

"_Eomma _pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri," Baekhyun melepas pelukan sang ibu dan merebahkan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin istirahat."

Boa menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. _Eomma_ mohon kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi Baek. Aku dan _appa_mu sangat mencintaimu," Boa tersenyum saat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Eomma_ pergi dulu,"Boa mencium kening Baekhyun lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Maafkan aku _eomma_," Boa tersenyum mendengar suara lirih anaknya kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat anaknya.

.

Baekhyun dudukbosan diatas ranjangnya. Dia menatap kearah luar jendela dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia ingin keluar. Dia ingin merasakan angin sore. Dia ingin menghirup udara diluar. Dengan pelan dia menurunkan kakinya dan membawa tiang infusnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya saat akan memakai sandal dan merasakan nyeri disekitar lehernya. Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku dibawah pohon. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara disana sedalam-dalamnya. Tanpa memperdulikan sakit disekitar lehernya.

"Kau mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara berat disampingnya. Dia menatap bingung lelaki pucat yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupmu?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan masih menatap lelaki disampingnya.

"Kau... siapa? Dan kenapa kau tau aku...ingin mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Luka dilehermu," Baekhyun memegang lehernya dan menunduk malu. "Kalau kau ingin mati. Kenapa kau tidak memberikan hidupmu untukku?"

"Eoh? Maksudmu?" Baekhyun semakin bingung saat lelaki itu berdiri dan melangkah menjauh darinya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku Oh Sehun. Pasien kamar nomor 66. Aku harus beristirahat. Sampai jumpa," Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Kau... bersyukurlah dengan kehidupanmu. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya. Masih banyak orang yang ingin merasakan hidup lebih lama," dan setelah itu Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Merenungkan ucapan lelaki yang baru ditemuinya.

.

TBC

.

Hayoloh aku bawa cerita baru wkwk. Ini gabakal lama kok. Ini Cuma sebentar. Mungkin 2 atau 3 Chap lagi. Dan ini HunBaek! Ada yang suka? Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh dan juga pasaran. Satu lagi. Aku masukin Yeri Red Velvet disini sebagai cast yaa~ ga banyak muncul dia. Cuma jadi pelengkap aja. Semoga kalian suka dan tidak membenci cerita ini hoho.

Gimana prolognya? Bagus tak? Membosankan? Maafkan aku~ btw. Ada yang nungguin ff SORRY? Hoho. Ff itu bakal aku updet hari senin atau selasa. Bagusnya mungkin minggu. Berdoa aja yang nunggu hoho. Ohya aku punya ide ff baru nih. Tapi bakal aku kerjain abis ff ini selesai. Mau bagi summarynya. Dan pilih ya mau yang mana.

_** Beautiful Maid**_

_**Cast : ChanBaek and other**_

_**Rating : M (GS)**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama**_

_**Summary : Bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat bekerja dirumah seorang aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun itu? Pemuda yang penuh senyum dan sering dibilang-bilang seorang 'virus' yang membawakan keceriaan disekitarnya. Tapi... apa benar yang selama ini dikatakan orang banyak?**_

_**2\. Human Forest**_

_**Cast: masih bingung maunya ChanBaek, HunBaek atau LuBaek**_

_**Rating : M (GS)**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama**_

_**Summary : Ketika kamu menemukan seorang Human Forest ketika camping dan berniat untuk membawanya kekota. Kesulitan apa yang akan kamu hadapi dengan keluguan dan kepolosan makhluk itu?**_

_**3\. Mistake**_

_**Cast : HunBaek and LuBaek**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance**_

_**Summary : Luhan membuat kesalahan, telah meninggalkan Baekhyun saat setelah dirinya melamar Baekhyun. Karena menyadari keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Dia menyuruh Sehun, sahabat kecilnya untuk menjaga Baekhyun untuknya. Apakah Luhan dapat mempercayai Sehun? Atau dia malah membuat kesalahan kedua?**_

Nah! Gimana? Minat yang mana?ayo dijawab di kolom review ya~makin banyak review makin cepet apdet dan juga cerita comming soonnya bakal apdet. Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dengan batin yang masih berperang, kakinya melangkah pelan melewati ruangan dengan nomor 66. Kepalanya menoleh dan mengintip ruangan yang terbuka pintunya. Dia berhenti lalu memperhatikan keadaan didalam. Dan dirinya langsung salah tingkah saat dirinya kedapatan seorang gadis mungil sedang menatap kedalam ruangan itu. dengan kaku dia tersenyum lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan dalam hati merutuki dirinya.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau teman Sehun-_oppa_?" Baekhyun mengerjabkan atanya lucu saat gadis didepannya bertanya kepadanya.

"Ah! Iya aku teman Sehun," _'shit apa yang aku katakan. Kenal juga tidak_'.

"Ayo masuk _oppa_," gadis itu tersenyum lalu menuntunBaekhyun agar masuk keruangan yang sedari tadi ditatapnya. "Kau juga seorang pasien?"

"Ya. Aku juga pasien seperti Sehun," gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Yeri. Salam kenal _oppa_," dan Baekhyun membalas menjabat tangan gadis itu dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun," dia langsung melepas jabatan tangan mereka ketika dirinya melihat Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dan menunjukkan senyum kakunya.

"_OPPA_! Aku merindukanmu," Baekhyun melihat gadis yang tadi masuk bersamanya berlari lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sedang duduk diranjangnya. Saat tangan kekar Sehun membalas pelukkan gadis itu, Baekhyun merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Yeri sayang. "Apa kau dan _eomma_ baik-baik saja? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Sehun melepas pelukkan itu dan menatap wajah cantik adiknya.

"Baik _oppa_. Setelah pulang kerja nanti, _eomma_ akan menemanimu. Aku juga akan menemanimu," Sehun terkekeh saat melihat wajah ceria adiknya. Dengan lembut, tangannya mengelus kepala Yeri sayang.

"Baiklah," dia mencium kening Yeri kemudian memeluk tubuh adiknya lagi.

"_Oppa_ senang kan?"

"Aku sangat senang."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar Sehun dan sedang menahan airmatanya melihat kejadian didepannya. Seandainya dia yang merasakan itu. Seandainya dia memiliki keluarga yang hangat seperti itu. Seandainya itu dia.

**.**

**THANK YOU**

**HunBaek slight BaekYeri**

**YAOI/Angst/Romance/Typo**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Arrgghh!" Baekhyun membanting vas bunga yang terletak dimeja samping kasurnya. Tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah karena infus yang copot secara paksa, dia tetap mengacak-acak isi kamar rawatnya.

"Aku benci hidup ini! Aku membenci semua yang ada di dunia ini! tidak ada yang mempedulikan aku! Lalu, untuk apa aku hidup? Hanya untuk merasakan kesengsaraan?"

PRANG

Baekhyun memecahkan jendela dengan meninjunya keras. Membuat serpihan kaca menyakiti tangan lentiknya. Dia mendekati jendela lalu menatap kebawah. Kamarnya berada dilantai tiga, dan dia semakin mendekati jendela yang sudah pecah itu. Dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa mempedulikan sakit ditelapak kakinya karena menginjak serpihan kaca, dia berdiri dipinggir jendela.

"Maafkan aku _eomma_, _appa_. Tapi kalian selalu mengingkari janji kalian," dia memejamkan matanya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dan saat telapak kakinya tidak berpijak pada apapun, dia meneteskan airmatanya."Aku membenci kalian," tubuhnya melayang terjun kebawah tapi tertahan saat bajunya ditarik seseorang. Dia menoleh keatas dan menatap gadis yang sedang mencengkram baju pasiennya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Uhh... kau berat _oppa_."

.

"Ohya _oppa_, tadi ada temanmu yang ingin berkunjung," Yeri membalikkan badannya dan menatap bingung ruangan rawat Sehun hanya berisikan dirinya dan sang kakak. "Eh? Kemana orang itu? Kau melihatnya pergi _oppa_?" kini gadis mungil itu kembali menatap sang kakak.

"Tidak," Yeri mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa mungkin dia marah karena kita terlalu asik tadi? Aku jadi merasa bersalah," Sehun terkekeh lalumengusap rambut Yeri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan kamarnya lalu berkunjung kesana?" senyum dibibir Sehun semakin lebar saat adiknya kembali menunjukkan wajah senangnya.

"Ide bagus _oppa_! _Jja!_"Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar inapnya lalu bertanya dimana letak kamar lelaki yang kemarin ditemuinya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit pelan, dia berjalan saat pintu lift sudah berhenti dilantai tiga. Saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan kamar rawat Baekhyun, dia dapat mendengar suara gaduh didalam sana.

PRANG

Semua orang yang melewati kamar inap dengan nomor 303 berhenti dan menatap heran kamar tersebut.

"_Oppa_, bukankah itu kamar Baekhyun-_oppa_? Apa yang terjadi didalam? Kenapa ada suara kaca pecah?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya danberjalan mendekati pintu itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cek," dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kamar rawat itu berantakan. Pecahan kaca dimana-mana dan juga dia menemukan tubuh kecil seorang lelaki yang sedang berdiri didepan jendela pecah. Lelaki itu memunggunginya, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"YERI! Cepat tahan dia! Jangan sampai dia melompati jendela itu!" Yeri mengangguk saat kakaknya berteriak dan menunjuk kearah Baekhyun. Dengan sigap dia berlari kearah Baekhyun dan menghindari pecahan kaca yang berada dimana-mana.

Sehun melangkah pelan dan memejamkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang melayang kebawah. Tapi dia dapat bernafas lega saat mendengar suara adiknya dan dia langsung keluar kamar rawat itu dan meminta bantuan sebelum adiknya tidak bisa menahan Baekhyun lebih lama.

.

Baekhyun menatap sinis kearah orang tuanya. "Mau apa kalian kesini? Kalian datang kepadaku jika aku sudah membuat keributan. Apa aku harus membuat keributan terlebih dahulu baru kalian datang kepadaku?!"

"Tenanglah Baekhyun," Baekhyun melempar bantalnya kearah sepasang suami istri didepannya.

"Jangan coba mendekat!"

"Tapi Baek..."

"TIDAK! Kau kemarin bilang, akan memberikan waktumu untukku. Tapi apa? Kalian baru datang setelah aku seperti ini! Aku muak! Aku benci kalian!"

PLAK

Yunho menatap telapak tangannya tidak percaya. "Maafkan... maafkan a_ppa_ Baek," tangannya yang mencoba mengelus rambut anaknya ditepis kasar oleh tangan mungil anaknya.

"Kalian bahkan tidak menyanyangiku. Kalian lebih mencintai pekerjaan kalian. Sekarang kalian keluar!"

"Sayang..."

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan kakinya dan menangis sejadinya disana.

"Lihatlah. Tidak ada yang peduli kepadaku. Tidak ada yangmencintaiku!"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lelaki yang sedang berjalanmendekatinya.

"Kau?" dia hanya bisa diam sampai Sehun duduk dipinggir kasurnya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau jangan selalu berfikir seperti itu. Masih banyak orang diluar sana yang peduli kepadamu tanpa kau ketahui," Baekhyun tersenyum miris dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang peduli kepadaku? Kau lihat bukan? Bahkan orang tuaku langsung pergi tanpa berniat membujukku. Aku anak sulung. Tidak mempunyai saudara. Temanku tidak ada yang menjengukku. Tidak ada! Siapa yang peduli kepadaku?!"

"Aku."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kau percaya dengan 'cinta pandangan pertama?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Itu semua omong kosong."

"Awalnya, akupun tidak percaya. Tapi saat aku melihatmu... aku langsung mempercayai itu."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu membuat lelaki tampan didepannya gemas.

"Aku menyukaimu Baek. Bahkan saat aku tidak mengetahui namamu," dan Baekhyun hanya diam saat bibirnya dilumat pelan oleh Sehun.

.

TBC

.

Halo~ udah apdet cepet nih~ gimana gimana? Makin jelek? Makin gaje? Atau makin bikin penasaran? Haha semoga kalian suka sama chap ini. review please~. Thank you^^


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi lift lalu mendekati kamar dengan nomor 66 dipintunya. Dengan senyum yang terus terlukis di bibirnya, dia membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi yang bisa dilihatnya hanya seorang gadis yang sedang membaca majalah disana.

"Yeri?" gadis itu menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Ohh Baek-_oppa_. Silahkan masuk," Baekhyun mengangguk lalu duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Sehun mana?"

"_Oppa_ sedang melakukan pengecekan bersama _eomma_. Sepertinya mereka akan kembali beberapa menit lagi. Tunggulah," Yeri tersenyum manis. "Kau ada perlu dengan Sehun-_oppa_?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Kau tau, aku bosan dikamar sendiri," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memainkan _handphone_nya.

"Hm... Kau mau minum? Aku tadi membeli jus strawberry. Ku dengar dari Sehun-_oppa_ kau menyukainya," dan mata sipit pemuda itu berbinar.

"Tentu aku mau!"

**.**

**THANK YOU**

**HunBaek slight BaekYeri**

**YAOI/Angst/Romance/Typo**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Sehun tersenyum saat mendapati wajah ceria Baekhyun didalam kamarnya. Dengan langkah pelannya, dia menghampiri kedua orang disana.

"SEHUN!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat dan dia langsung merasakan sakit dikakinya. "Aw..."

"Pelan-pelan lah Baek," Sehun duduk disamping Yeri dan menatap adiknya. "Kau makanlah, _eomma_ sedang dikantin."

Yeri mengangguk. "Baiklah _oppa_," dan gadis itu langsung berlari keluar kamar rawat itu.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Kau sengaja menyuruhnya kan?"

"Tentu," Sehun terkekeh. "Mendekatlah Baek," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun. Dengan manja dia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kata dokter?" dia mengdongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah pucat Sehun.

"Keadaanku lebih baik. Aku harus rutin terapi dan meminum obatku," Baekhyun menangguk dan mencium pipi Sehun.

"Sembuhlah untukku," Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun berucap didepan telinganya.

"Tentu sayang."

Sehun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lalu membawa lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku tidak berat kan?" Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Sehun, dengan kaki yang dibuka lebar. Tangannya dia lingkarkan dileher kekasihnya.

"Tidak," Sehun menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher Sehun dan membalas lumatan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

"Nghh Hun hh," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat ciuman Sehun beralih kearah lehernya. Tangannya menekan kepala Sehun agar tidak melepas cumbuannya.

"Bolehkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengelus sayang rambut Sehun. Dia tersenyum, menunjukkan mata bulan sabitnya.

Sehun mengangkat pelan tubuh Baekhyun, membaringkannya disofa lalu menindihnya. Dengan lembut, dia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan menyesap bibir manis kekasihnya. Dengan cepat dia membuka baju dan celana milik Baekhyun, membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil merinding kecil saat dinginnya ac menyentuh kulitnya.

Sehun mengalihkan ciumannya kedada Baekhyun dan bermain dengan tonjolan kecil disana. Cium, jilat, hisap dan bisa membuat Baekhyun semakin keras mengeluarkan suara aneh dari belah bibir tipisnya. Desahan Baekhyun semakin keras saat Sehun mengelus kemaluannya dibawah sana.

"Aahhh Hun ngghh kulum aahhh."

Sehun menurutinya. Wajahnya kini sudah tepat berada didepan kemaluan Baekhyun yang menegang dan mengeluarkan precum diujungnya. Terlihat seksi. Dengan agak terburu-buru, Sehun memasukkan seluruh penis kekasihnya kedalam mulutnya. Mengulum dan menghisapnya penuh nikmat. Jari-jari panjangnya menyapa lubang berkedut milik Baekhyun dan memasukkannya kesana. Merasakan betapa kuatnya remasan pada kedua jarinya.

"Aakhh sakit hun."

Masih asik dengan kulumannya, Sehun tidak mengindahkan ucapan kekasihnya. Dia menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat, melebarkan lubang itu. Membuat kekasih kecilnya mengerang penuh nikmat dan kemaluan didalam mulutnya berkedut. Dan tanpa jijik, dia menelan cairan yang menyembur didalam mulutnya.

"Aku masukkan Baek," Sehun memposisikan kemaluannya didepan lubang Baekhyun dan menggesekkannya pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun menatap kekasihnya yang memejamkan mata menahan sakit. Dia mencium kening Baekhyun saat kemaluannya sudah masuk sepenuhnya dan mengucapkan kata cinta berulang kali.

"Bergeraklah," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sehun. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya saat benda tumpul yang bergerak teratur didalam lubangnya menyentuh sesuatu disana. dia merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Aaahhh Sehunhhh."

.

.

"Terima kasih," Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pirang Yeri. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping kiri kakaknya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau mewarnai rambutmu."

"Hehe... aku hanya ingin bergaya saja _oppa_. Lagipula, sekolah sedang libur. Tidak masalah," Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu menoleh menatap lelaki disamping kanannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun masih asik dengan gamenya.

"Kau mau minum?" Baekhyun melirik Sehun sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _handphone_nya.

"Kau duluan saja."

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil paksa benda persegi itu dan mendapati wajah kesal kekasihnya.

"_Yak!_ Kenapa kau mengambilnya?"

"Kau bisa bermain ini saat sedang sediri didalam kamarmu nanti."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah baiklah," Baekhyun melipat tangannya dan masih setiap mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh.

"Minumlah," Baekhyun melirik Sehun tanpa minat. "Ini susu strawberry," dan Sehun tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum senang.

"Wah! Terima kasih Sehunnie~" Baekhyun mengambil susu itu lalu meminumnya.

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih."

Dua kepala lelaki disana kompak menoleh kearah Yeri dan menatap gadis itu.

"Haha kau bicara apa Yeri? Tidak mungkin," Baekhyun tertawa garing lalu kembali meminum susunya dengan kaku. Sesekali matanya melirik Sehun yang hanya diam.

"Aku hanya becanda _oppa_. Kalian ini serius sekali haha," Yeri tertawa lepas diikuti dengan tertawa garing Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Hm... besok aku sudah diizinkan pulang."

Kini, dua kepala adik kakak disana menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Pulang?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap Sehun sendu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kuliahku," Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ketanah. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit didadanya.

"Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu tidak Yeri. Tiap hari aku akan menjenguk Sehun," Baekhyun tersenyum kearah gadis disamping Sehun.

"Bagus kalau begitu," senyumnya semakin lebar saat gadis itu tersenyum senang.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum saat layar _handphone_nya tertulis beberapa baris tulisan. Kekasih kecilnya sudah izin untuk tidur. Dan ini juga waktunya untuk tidur. Sebelum merapikan letak selimutnya, dia menatap adiknya yang masih sibuk dengan novelnya.

"Yeri-_ah_," gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sehun. "Kemarilah."

Yeri menaruh novelnya lalu mendekati sang kakak.

"Ada apa _oppa_?" dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang Sehun saat mengerti kode yang dikasih oleh kakaknya.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Hening.

"Hahaha," tawa Yeri terdengar nyaring diruangan sunyi itu. Membuat sang ibu menggeliatkan tubuhnya disofa sana lalu kembali tidur.

"Tentu tidak _oppa_."

"Kumohon. Cobalah untuk mencintainya."

"Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun... dia lelaki yang baik. Aku yakin dibisa menjagamu dan juga _eomma_ dengan baik. Walaupun dia terlihat kekanakkan, tapi dia bisa menjaga omongannya dan bertanggung jawab," Sehun menggenggam tangan adiknya lalu tersenyum.

"Umurku sudah tidak banyak lagi. Dan aku ingin kau tidak salah untuk memilih pasanganmu."

Dan setelah itu tubuh gadis remaja itu memeluk sang kakak dengan mengucapkan '_Aku akan mencobanya_'.

.

TBC

.

Nahloh, HunBaek eNCian. Maaf aku telat update banget. Kemarin udah ngerjain awal eh malah kena cacar. Jadi aku baru bisa ngelanjutin sekarang. Gimana chapter ini? suka? Atau kecewa? Pendek? Aku emang sengaja bikin cerita ini lebih pendek. Dan juga, kira-kira chapter depan udah end~

Aku mohon hargai tulisan ku ya, jangan sider. Review ya~


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun menatap malas dua lelaki didepannya.

"Minggir kalian, aku sedang terburu-buru."

Tetapi keduanya malah menunjukkan senyum jahat mereka.

"Tapi kau bahkan baru keluar dari rumah sakit Baek. Kau tidak merindukan kami?" ucap lelaki tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_-nya. Diikuti dengan anggukan semangat lelaki hitam disampingnya.

"Tidak," ucapnya singkat lalu berusaha melewati kedua lelaki itu.

"Tapi kami merindukanmu Baekki~ benar begitu Yeol?" Jongin menahan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki mungil itu kembali kehadapan mereka.

"Ya, dan kami ingin restoran pizza kali ini. Yah, sekedar berpesta kecil karena kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit," Chanyeol tersenyum idiot. Dan Baekhyun ingin sekali mengganti gigi rapi temannya itu dengan gigi kuda.

"Aku tidak ada waktu, lain kali saja."

"Tidak bisa Baek. Kami sudah lapar sekarang."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Jika kalian makan terlalu lama aku tidak akan membayar."

"Yes! Kita tidak akan lama."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat kedua makhluk didepannya yang menarik tangannya. Setidaknya, kedua temannya ini selalu membuat _mood_nya membaik.

**.**

**THANK YOU**

**HunBaek slight BaekYeri**

**YAOI/Angst/Romance/Typo**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Baekhyun memasukkan potongan pizza kedalam mulutnya. Membuat keju panas disana melelh didalam mulutnya, memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Tapi kenikmatan dimulutnya sangat berbeda dari kenikmatan matanya.

"Ambil foto yang lebih bagus Yeol. Ini masih jelek," Jongin mengembalikan kamera kepada Chanyeol. "Usahakan fokusnya hanya untuk pizza itu."

Seperti biasa. Kedua makhluk didepannya pasti sibuk dengan foto makanan yang mereka pesan sebelum memakannya.

"Jika sudah diberi efek nanti akan terlihat bagus Jong."

"Tapi coba kau usahanan fokusnya Chanyeol. Itu masih terlihat jelek. Bagaimana nanti mau aku post di instagram."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang memotretnya," Chanyeol balik memberikan kamera kepada Jongin.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cepat makan atau aku tidak membayarnya."

Dan seketika kedua makhluk itu menurut. Walaupun dengan tidak rela. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Dan mata sipitnya menemukan sosok gadis mungil yang sedang menunggu pesanan dimeja seberang. Dia mengambil _handphone_nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

_To : Yeri_

'_Kau kerumah sakit hari ini?'_

Dia meletakkan ponselnya lalu kembali memakan pizzanya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat gadis diseberang sana melihat ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

_From : Yeri_

'_Tentu. Ada apa Baek-oppa?'_

_To : Yeri_

'_Maukah pergi bersama? Hari ini aku juga ingin kerumah sakit._

Bibirnya melukiskan senyuman saat gadis itu tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya.

_From : Yeri_

'_Boleh. Bertemu dimana oppa?'_

_To : Yeri_

'_Direstoran tempat kau dan teman-temanmu makan.'_

_From : Yeri_

'_Memangnya oppa tau?'_

_To : Yeri_

'_Lihatlah kemeja seberangmu.'_

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat gadis disana tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dua orang didepannya.

"Kau melambai kepada siapa Baek?" masih dengan pizza ditangannya, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis manis diseberang mejanya. "Siapa gadis itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Ya. Dia adik temanku."

"Oh. Dia cantik juga," Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap gadis diseberang sana. "Tapi sepertinya dia masih kecil. Imut."

"Ya, seleramu memang anak kecil."

Jongin mendelik kearah Chanyeol. "Anak kecil itu imut Yeol. Dan senyum mereka sangat menggemaskan," dengan mata menerawang, dia tangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada. Membuat kedua lelaki didepannya menatap jijik kearahnya.

"Lebih bagus gadis yang mempunyai dada besar Jongin. Lebih menggairahkan."

"Sudah hentikan," Baekhyun menatap tajam kedua temannya. _'Lagpula, Sehun lebih menggairahkan_' batinnya memerah.

"Err... maafkan kami Baek. Kami akan makan dengan cepat."

Jongin mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol. Dan kedua lelaki itu makan dengan tenang.

'_Mukaku memerah bukan karena marah bodoh!'_ Baekhyun menatap malas keduanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Baek-_oppa_!" Baekhyun tersenyum saat gadis berambut pirang itu mendekat kearahnya. "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Ayo kita pergi."

"Tapi... temanmu _oppa_?"

"Sudah tidak usah dipedulikan." Baekhyun menyeringai saat melihat kedua temannya menatapya tidak suka. "Aku duluan. Tenang, semua akan aku bayar," Baekhyun menepuk kedua bahu tegap temannya dan langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar pendek sialan," Jongin menatap geram punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh. "Akan kubalas kau nanti. Dan dia tidak mengenalkan gadis itu padaku," dengan perasaan dongkol, Jongin melahap pizzanya rakus.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan masih asik dengan makanan didepannya.

.

"_Oppa_, mau beli minuman dulu?" Yeri menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. "Kita bisa mampir ke _minimarket_ disana."

"Boleh. Ayo."

Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat, membuat Yeri berjalan tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Tidak menyadari tatapan gadis dibelakangnya.

'_Aku... tidak akan bisa mencintainya.'_

Yeri menghela nafas panjang lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki _minimarket_.

.

TBC

.

Sorry semua, lama banget ga update tapi malah dikit danjuga gada HunBaeknya. Semoga kalian ga kecewa ya. Thank you yang udah review~ chap depan udah end! Review please :*


	5. END

"Sehun!" Baekhyun sedikit berlari saat dirinya sudah memasuki kamar inap lelaki bertubuh putih yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran ranjang.

"Oh, hai Baek. Kau sudah datang," Baekhyun tersenyum membalas senyuman kekasihnya. Dengan cepat dia menduduki pinggir ranjang Sehun dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun.

"Aku datang bersama Yeri. Tapi dia sedang menelepon _eomma_ kalian," Baekhyun memainkan jari Sehun dan sesekali menciumnya. "Aku merindukanmu Hunnie~"

"Baru sehari tidak ketemu. Kau sudah rindu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Kau sangat menggemaskan," Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun lalu menarik kekasihnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat bibir pucat Sehun mencium keningnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hunnie~" Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan memandang mata kelamnya.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Bibirnya menekan lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun dan melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menyapu bibir Baekhyun, membuat mulut lelaki yang lebih kecil terbuka. Lidahnya menekan pelan lidah Baekhyun dan menjilati gigi rapi Baekhyun.

"Eunghh~" Baekhyun meremas pelan rambut dan mengemut bibir bawah Sehun.

Sehun melepas pagutannya dan memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sedang terengah.

"Kau sangat cantik Baekkie~" Sehun membawa bibirnya keperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Titik sensitivenya.

"Aahh Sehunnie~" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun menghisap lehernya. Apalagi saat jari-jari Sehun mengusap _nipple_nya dari luar kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Ssshh aahh~" Sehun semakin bersemangat memberi tanda dileher Baekhyun dan memelintir _nipple_ kekasihnya.

Tapi...

"Oppa?" Yeri menatap Bingung kedua lelaki didepannya. Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan nafas yang terengah dan Sehun yang memainkan hpnya dengan gugup. Dan oh! _Oppa_ tercintanya memainkan _handphone_ terbalik?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

**.**

**THANK YOU**

**HunBaek slight BaekYeri**

**YAOI/Angst/Romance/Typo**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Ayo kita makan~" Yeri membuka bingkisan _pizza_ dan menyajikannya didepan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

'"Wah~ sepertinya enak," Sehun mengambil satu potong _pizza_ dan memakannya. "Makanlah Baek."

"Aku tadi sudah makan _pizza_," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kalian saja yang makan."

"Ayolah _oppa_~ makan saja. Tidak enak kalau hanya aku dan Sehun-_oppa_ yang makan," Yeri menatap penuh harap kearah Baekhyun.

"Benar Baek. Makanlah," Sehun menyodorkan sepotong _pizza_ kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan dengan terpaksa dia mengambil _pizza_ yang diberikan Sehun lalu memakannya.

"Nah! Begitu baru bagus _oppa_," Yeri menunjukkan jempolnya kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah lucunya. Membuat kedua lelaki disana tertawa.

"Haha... ini demi kalian. Dan jangan menyuruhku memakan lebih dari ini. Aku bisa muntah," dengan wajah betenya, Baekhyun memandang kakak-adik didepannya.

"Yasudah. Sebaiknya kita habiskan ini dulu," Baekhyun dan Yeri mengangguk cepat kemudian fokus kepada makanan mereka.

Sehun memandang keduanya dan tersenyum kecil. Diapun kembali menikmati makanannya dalam diam.

"Ohiya _oppa_," Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap adiknya. "Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa bermalam disini. _Eomma _akan pulang malam, aku disuruh pulang lebih cepat. Tidak apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa Yeri. Kau jaga rumah saja," Sehun tersenyum maklum.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menginap?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan memandang kedua orang didepannya. "Aku akan menemani Sehun."

"Apa tidak apa _oppa_?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak apa Yeri. Aku akan sangat senang menemani Sehun disini," Yeri menepuk tangannya bahagia.

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku sangat berterima kasih Baek-_oppa_~"

"Tidak masalah Yeri," Baekhyun mengusap kepala Yeri. "Hei bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

.

Hari sudah gelap. Matahari yang hangat sudah berganti menjadi taburan bintang yang bersinar. Membuat langit kelam dimalam hari menjadi indah.

"Aku pamit ya _oppa_~" Yeri memeluk tubuh Sehun. "Aku sayang _oppa_," Yeri mencium pipi Sehun kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh kakaknya.

"_Oppa _juga menyayangimu," Sehun mengusap kepala Yeri dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Dia membalas pelukan adiknya lebih erat.

Yeri melepas pelukannya dan menghadap kearah Baekhyun. "Tolong temanin Sehun-_oppa_ ya Baek-_oppa_."

"Tentu," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit ya _oppa_~" Sehun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati," Yeri mengangguk dan membawa tubuhnya keluar dari ruang inap Sehun, menyisakan kedua lelaki yang saling tatap disana.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Sehun dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Sehun. Memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada sang kekasih.

"Sehunnie~" dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Sehun.

"Apa sayang?" Sehun mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang dan memainkan salah satu tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Tidak," Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Sehun dan kembali memeluk leher kekasihnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun. "Aku tidak berat kan?"

"Tidak sayang," Sehun mulai menciumi leher Baekhyun lembut. Menyesapnya hingga membuat tanda yang sudah pudar kembali terlihat jelas.

"Sshh Sehunnie~" Baekhyun mengelus lembut penis Sehun dari luar celana yang dipakainya.

"Ngghh Baek," Sehun memejamkan matanya dan meremas kuat bokong sintal Baekhyun. Mulutnya masih asik membuat tanda dileher Baekhyun dan tangannya yang lain sudah masuk kedalam kaos Baekhyun. Mencubit _nipple_ yang selalu menggodanya.

"Aaahhh Sehunnie~ terushhh," Baekhyun semakin kuat meremas penis Sehun.

"Sshh Baek," Sehun membaringkan Baekhyun diranjangnya dan menindih tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Dia memandang mata sang kekasih dan membawanya kedalam ciuman lembutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Sangat."

.

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya didada telanjang Sehun, membentuk pola tidak beraturan disana. Sehun melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum saat melihat mata mengantuk kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah kalau mengantuk," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin berlama-lama denganmu," Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Besok bisa bukan? Kau pasti lelah," Sehun mengecup ujung hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah," Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dan mengenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun. "Aku mencintamu Sehunnie. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Baekhyun mengangguk didalam pelukkan Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Sehun memegang pundak sempit Baekhyun dan menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Apa itu?" mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Maukah kau... menjaga Yeri?" Baekhyun masih menatap Sehun dalam diam. "Kau tau? Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi Baek. Dan aku ingin mencarikan seseorang yang pantas untuknya dimasa depan."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Baekhyun mulai merasa kalau matanya memanas. "Kau ingin meninggalkanku?"

"Bukan begitu sayang," Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap rambutnya sayang. "Aku... hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan adikku."

"Dengan menyuruhku untuk mencintai adikmu?" Sehun terdiam. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku? Kau hanya memanfaatkan aku?"

"Tentu tidak Baek. Aku mencintaimu tulus," Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun terus menerus. "Tapi... aku yakin kalau aku tidak akan bisa bertahan. Jadi, maukah kau berusaha untuk mencintai Yeri? Dan membahagiakannya?"

"Yeri sudah aku anggap adikku. Aku menyayanginya, bukan mencintainya," airmata sudah membasahi pipi Baekhyun dan juga baju Sehun.

"Kumohon Baek. Lakukan jika kau mencintaiku."

"Tidak Sehun. Tidak! Aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau harus tetap bersamaku, kau harus sembuh. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengalahkan penyakitmu," Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku... akan sembuh," Sehun menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan melumat bibir kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku."

.

"Kau menepati janjimu Sehun. Kau sekarang sembuh, dan kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau menepati janjimu."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati seorang gadis dan duduk disebelahnya. Matanya menerawang menatap gundukkan tanah didepannya lalu mengusapnya. Matanya melirik kearah gadis disampingnya yang terus mengeluarkan isak tangis dari belah bibirnya.

"Jangan menangis," Baekhyun mengusap rambut Yeri. "Sehun... dia pasti bahagia. Dia tidak merasakan sakitnya lagi."

"Tapi hiks... aku... aku..."

"Sudahlah," Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap kearah langit.

"Yeri-_ah_," Baekhyun menoleh dan memandang Yeri. "Jika kau sudah dewasa nanti... maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

.

THE END

.

UWAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FF INI~

Aku gamau banyak curcol /?/ makasih banyak buat yang udah ngedukung dan nyemangatin aku. Makasih buat kak **HanDik **yang udah jadi tempat curhat (?) dan makasih buat yang udah review/fav/follow cerita ini. makasih buat SIDER yang udah nyempatin buat baca ff ini. makasih banyak /bow/

Bersediakah kembali mereview lagi?~


End file.
